


affection, rumors and idiocy

by vans0nhead717



Series: The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Rumors, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vans0nhead717/pseuds/vans0nhead717
Summary: The Shujin rumor mill gets around to Yuuki, Ren's and Ryuji's relationshipand then Ren and Ryuji tease the hell out of Yuuki
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Mishima Yuuki/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: The Fool, The Chariot, and The Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179329
Kudos: 13





	affection, rumors and idiocy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy yuuki being annoyed and amused at his dolt boyfriends

They were all used to having rumors spread about them, but this was…

Particularly interesting to say the least. A few weeks after Yuuki and Ren first started dating Ryuji - still a weird thing for Ryuji to wrap his head around, but he fucking loved it - he met Yuuki outside of his neighborhood on their way to school.

Ryuji had never had issues with gay people, or even personal baggage around himself liking boys, so of course Ryuji clung to him the entire fucking way there, hanging off him and kissing him and squeezing him, completely unphased by the looks they got from people, mainly other kids from their school that knew Ren was dating Yuuki.

There was something almost amusing about it, compounded when Yuuki was seen being fondled by Ren and making out with him in the courtyard during his free period.

_ I heard Sakamoto is hooking up with Mishima! _

_ I thought Mishima-kun was with Amamiya? _

_ Somebody saw Amamiya with Mishima today, maybe he doesn’t know. _

Yuuki was the first to notice the rumors, being the most used to being the school punching bag, but it didn’t bother him. It was actually kind of amusing to him, the abject confusion of their peers at what was going on.

But it wasn’t until Ryuji and Ren were seen making out in the library that the rumor mill  _ exploded,  _ and Yuuki was bombarded with whispers and overheard conversations.

_ Amamiya and Sakamoto were together too? _

_ What is going on with those three? _

_ Mishima’s probably just hoping they’ll protect him from his bullies. _

_ I still can’t believe Amamiya would be into Mishima-kun, much less that Sakamoto would like him. _

And somehow, even when some of the conversations were pretty cruel about him, he really didn’t mind.

It also helped that he had two sweet adorable idiots drooling over him every day, and he  _ knew  _ they adored him, but he figured it was worth mentioning, so he opened his messenger app.

And then rolled his eyes when he remembered how hard Ryuji and Ren had worked together to pick out the perfect matching contact name for Yuuki. Two full hours sitting on either side of Yuuki on Ryuji’s bed and debating it while Yuuki worked on the Phansite, all the while both of them fondled Yuuki like he was a stress ball.

Only to just put his name in as just ‘Yuuki’, and then take turns fucking Yuuki close to the brink of death, which even as idiotic as he found them, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t love them for it.

They were both in his class, and the period was due to end in minutes as he typed out a text to Ren and Ryuji, smiling slightly to himself at their previous texts, mainly shitty jokes and making fun of Ren, who seemed to take great pleasure in being a fool for other people’s amusement.

Especially Yuuki and Ryuji’s.

**_yuuki: did you hear people are already debating our relationship status_ **

**_ryuji: ya, ann asked me ab it the moment u walked away from my desk this mornin_ **

**_ren: It probably doesn’t help that I was groping you at lunch like I was Leonardo Dicaprio and your thighs were an oscar_ **

**_yuuki: firstly, you should be ashamed of that joke_ **

**_yuuki: secondly, stop talking about groping me before I pop a boner under my desk_ **

**_ryuji: what r we supposed to do? not touch him? hes so cute!_ **

**_yuuki: oh god what have I done_ **

**_ren: He is really cute… and his body is so soft_ **

**_ryuji: i would touch him forever if i could_ **

Yuuki tried desperately to ignore the warm flush of his cheeks as he watched the icon that indicated Ryuji and Ren were typing. When he turned to look at them, they were both grinning at their phones like idiots. 

**_ryuji: his perfect butt and his cute little belly and his hips and thighs are all so squishy_ **

**_ren: So fun to squeeze him and play with him_ **

**_ryuji: and when he squirms and giggles and blushes all shy_ **

**_ren: And he loves being fondled so much_ **

**_yuuki: omg_ **

**_yuuki: you’re both so much_ **

**_ryuji: he’s so easy to leave marks on_ **

**_ren: I can’t get enough of the pretty, adorable faces he makes when we play with him_ **

**_ryuji: and all of the cute noises he tries to keep quiet_ **

**_yuuki: ryuji!_ **

Yuuki’s dick was beginning to strain against his pants at this point, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to kill his boyfriends, or fuck them. 

**_ren: And he’s such a good boy_ **

**_ryuji: he rlly is_ **

**_ren: I wish everyone else could see that…_ **

**_yuuki: i love you both, but you’re so extra_ **

**_yuuki: like seriously, it’s so much_ **

**_ryuji: hey ren_ **

**_ren: Yeah Ryuji?_ **

**_ryuji: i think yuuki has been so good for us lately_ **

**_yuuki: no_ **

**_ren: I really must agree_ **

**_yuuki: don’t you_ **

**_yuuki: fucking dare_ **

**_ryuji: dont you think he deserves some love?_ **

**_ren: Yes, I think he does_ **

The moment the bell rang, Ryuji and Ren stood up and looked at each other with determination, speed-walking over to Yuuki. He rolled his eyes as they approached, Ryuji planting himself in front of Yuuki’s desk and Ren coming up behind him.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s stomach and pressing a prolonged and firm kiss to his cheek, Ren squeezed him lovingly as Ryuji lifted his chin, kissing him lightly on the lips.

As if the display wasn’t telling enough, Ryuji sat on his desk, interlocking their fingers as he swung his legs off the table, talking casually to Yuuki as Ren stayed crouched next to him, arms around him and head against his stomach, trapping him at his desk.

It got worse though when Ren began giving the inside of his thigh a series of gentle squeezes under his desk. Yuuki whimpered, barely covering his mouth in time before the noise slipped out. 

The deep red blush didn’t leave Yuuki’s cheeks until Ren and Ryuji returned to their desks at the end of the break, preparing for the next class to begin. 

_ Did you see that? Sakamoto and Amamiya were totally cozying up to Mishima-kun. _

_ They both kissed him…  _

_ Mishima-kun looked so embarrassed. _

_ Are they both dating him? _

Yuuki was both amused and  _ fucking livid  _ when he whipped out his phone to text them.

**_yuuki: you two_ **

**_ren: Wassup baby boy_ **

**_yuuki: i cannot fucking believe you two_ **

**_ryuji: can u rlly pretend ur that surprised_ **

**_yuuki: i can not. and… i will admit_ **

**_yuuki: it is kinda hot to me_ **

**_ren: You really just wanna be owned_ **

**_yuuki: guilty_ **

**_yuuki: but you both still owe me big time, ESPECIALLY ren for that groping_ **

**_ren: Obviously, we are very apologetic. However we can make it up to you, we shall_ **

Yuuki rolled his eyes at the fakeass apology, shooting Ren an amused if not slightly annoyed smile.

**_ryuji: whatever you want baby_ **

He thought for a moment, imagining how best to exploit his leverage before he replied. 

**_yuuki: let me and ryuji tie you to the bed_ **

Ryuji looked up from his phone, turning to look at Yuuki with a smirk as they both looked to Ren, his head lowered to mask the smirk creeping on his face. 

**_ryuji: fuck yeah_ **

**_ren: Sounds fun_ **

Having two idiots drooling all over him every waking minute of the day may come with it’s more _unique_ quirks, but it was also quite exciting. 

And honestly, after everything he’s been through, he didn’t have almost any complaints with the arrangement. Being constantly love bombed by the two people he adored most in the world was definitely worth dealing with the occasional public embarrassment.

And besides, they more than made up for it in private. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write


End file.
